Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, a head-mounted display including the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the advancement of information-oriented society, various requirements for display devices for displaying an image are increasing. Various types of display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, organic light emitting display devices, etc. are being used recently.
Organic light emitting display devices are a self-emitting display device and have advantages in viewing angle and contrast ratio compared to LCD devices. Also, since organic light emitting display devices do not need a separate backlight, organic light emitting display devices can be manufactured to be slim profile and lightweight, and are also excellent in power consumption. Furthermore, organic light emitting display devices can be driven with low direct current (DC) voltage, have fast response time, and are low in manufacturing costs.
An organic light emitting display device typically includes anode electrodes, a bank that divides the anode electrodes, a hole transporting layer, an organic light emitting layer, and an electron transporting layer that are formed on the anode electrodes, and a cathode electrode formed on the electron transporting layer. In this case, when a high-level voltage is applied to the anode electrode and a low-level voltage is applied to the cathode electrode, a hole and an electron respectively move to the organic light emitting layer through the hole transporting layer and the electron transporting layer and are combined with each other in the organic light emitting layer to emit light. Also, the organic light emitting display device may further include a black matrix overlapping with the bank to prevent colors from being mixed.
Head-mounted displays including an organic light emitting display device are being recently developed. Head-mounted displays are glasses-type monitor devices for virtual reality (VR) or augmented reality (AR), which are worn in a glasses type or a helmet type and form a focal point at a distance close to the eyes of a user.
In such a head-mounted display, an image displayed by the organic light emitting display device is seen just in front of the eyes of the user, and thus, the black matrix may be seen in a lattice pattern, as illustrated in FIG. 1.